Automatic transmissions operative in a plurality of gear ratios are known in which at a particular gear ratio it is desired to transmit torque in one direction only. For example, when the lowest gear is engaged, engine braking is prevented in some known transmissions since this would cause a jolt if the driver removed his foot from the gas pedal. The freewheel operation improves the quality of the gear shift for particular types of transmissions and increases the driving comfort.
It is a disadvantage of the known freewheel transmissions that the cost of the transmissions is greatly increased.